Jealous?
by El Lavender
Summary: Sebuah foto anggota baru SM Rookies memunculkan kesalahpahaman di antara pasangan Jaebum dan Jinyoung, ditambah lagi dengan usilnya Yugyeom dan Jackson. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? GOT7 Fanfiction/JB x Jinyoung/BNior/JJP/BNyoung/BL/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Jealous?**

GOT7 Fanfiction

Im Jaebum x Park Jinyoung

Cast: All GOT7 members

Warning: BL, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, aneh, DLDR.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Di salah satu dorm, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar terlihat seorang pria muda yang sedang serius memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Sebut saja Kim Yugyeom, _maknae_ dari grup Got7 yang sedang menganggur dan lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengetahui informasi terbaru dari internet, entah itu informasi tentang dirinya, grupnya ataupun yang lainnya.

Sebuah foto menarik perhatian Yugyeom, awalnya ia kira itu adalah foto dari _hyung_ 'tersayangnya' Park Jinyoung tetapi setelah ia buka dan membaca artikel tersebut ternyata itu bukanlah Jinyoung melainkan salah satu member baru dari _SM Rookies_ yaitu Lucas atau yang dulu dikenal dengan Yukhei. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Yugyeom, Bambam yang saat itu baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka mengernyitkan dahinya dan kemudian tidak memedulikan tingkah Yugyeom, ia bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

" _Hyung_... _Hyung_ , coba lihat apa yang aku temukan," Yugyeom telah keluar dari kamarnya dengan heboh dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Tidak ada satupun yang merespon sang _maknae_ , Yugyeom hanya berdecak kesal karena para _hyung_ nya sangat suka untuk tidak mengacuhkannya seperti saat ini. Yugyeom yang tidak kehabisan akal mendekati Jackson yang sedang rebahan di paha Mark.

"Jackson _hyung_ , coba lihat. Aku yakin ini akan sangat menarik, _hyung_." Jackson hanya melirik malas kepada Yugyeom.

"Ada apa Yugyeom- _ie_?" Tanya Jackson dengan malas, biasanya Yugyeom sengaja untuk mencari perhatian para _hyung_ nya.

" _Hyung_ , coba tebak ini siapa?" Yugyeom memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada Jackson, Mark yang penasaran juga ikut melihat apa yang diperlihatkan Yugyeom kepada Jackson.

"Ck... Ini kan Jinyoung- _ie_ ," Ujar Jackson malas dan segera mengembalikan ponsel Yugyeom.

"Ah _hyung_ , coba kau buka gambar itu dan perhatikan dengan seksama." Yugyeom mencoba meyakinkan Jackson. Biasanya Jackson selalu meramaikan suasana dorm, karena kondisinya yang kurang sehat membuat semangat pemuda itu menghilang tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu membuat kehebohan akibatnya membuat para _maknae line_ kekurangan hiburan.

"Sini aku lihat," Mark merebut ponsel Yugyeom yang akan diberikan kembali kepada Jackson.

"Hmm, jika sekilas dia memang terlihat seperti Jinyoung- _ie_ dan jika diperhatikan lebih dalam dia bukanlah Jinyoung- _ie_ , melainkan perpaduan dari Jinyoung- _ie_ dengan Idol lain. Hmm, dia juga terlihat seperti Daehyun _Sunbaenim_." Jelas Mark kepada mereka berdua. Yugyeom tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Jackson bangkit dari tidurnya, sepertinya semangat pria itu sudah kembali.

.

.

.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang baru saja kembali dari dapur membawakan cemilan untuk para member. Youngjae dan Bambam sejak tadi fokus melihat film yang sedang mereka tonton tanpa menghiraukan trio MarkSonYeom dengan Coco yang tertidur di paha Youngjae. Jaebum memilih bergabung dengan Youngjae dan Bambam sedangkan Jinyoung menghampiri Yugyeom, Jackson dan Mark, ia menatap mereka dengan penasaran.

"Aku mendengar sejak tadi kalian menyebut namaku, ada apa?"

"Wah wah Jinyoung- _ie_ , kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang jika memiliki anak lain selain kami?" Bukannya menjawab Jackson malah memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya, kenapa _Eomma_ tidak pernah bilang jika aku memiliki saudara yang lain, dia bukan anak Jaebum _Appa_ kan?" Kini Yugyeom yang sedang dalam _mood_ ingin memanggil Jaebum dan Jinyoung dengan sebutan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ ikut menimpali Jackson, mereka berdua membuat kode dan cengiran lebar terpancar dari wajah mereka.

Mark hanya diam, ia tidak mau terlibat dan menjadi korban amukan Jinyoung. Jaebum, Youngjae dan Bambam akhirnya mendekati mereka karena penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Jinyoung masih penasaran dengan maksud Jackson dan juga Yugyeom, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Jaebum.

"Ah Jaebum _hyung_ , kau pasti tidak percaya jika Jinyoung- _ie_ berselingkuh di belakangmu, bahkan ia mempunyai anak lain." Jaebum juga mengernyitkan dahinya, ia mencoba meminta penjelasan kepada Mark tetapi pria itu hanya mengendikan bahunya.

" _Ne Appa_ , coba lihat ini." Yugyeom memberikan ponselnya kepada Jaebum. Bambam dan Youngjae yang berada di belakang Jaebum ikut memperhatikan foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Yugyeom.

"Coba lihat, bukankah dia sangat mirip Jinyoung tapi sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu _hyung_ , bahkan seperti perpaduan Jinyoung dengan Idol lain." Jackson kembali mengompori Jaebum, Yugyeom sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya.

Jinyoung yang sangat penasaran merebut ponsel Yugyeom dari tangan Jaebum. Jaebum berlalu meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya bersama Jackson. Jinyoung memperhatikan kepergian Jaebum sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada foto di ponsel Yugyeom.

"Iya, dia sangat mirip denganmu _hyung_ , dia siapa _hyung_? Apakah Jinyoung _hyung_ benar-benar berselingkuh?" Pertanyaan Bambam yang sangat polos membuat empat orang di ruangan itu kembali menahan tawa mereka, Youngjae memberi kode kepada Bambam agar jangan banyak bertanya karena sebentar lagi pasangan _JJ Parents_ akan berada dalam masalah karena ulah Jackson dan juga Yugyeom.

Jinyoung memperhatikan foto tersebut, orang yang berada di foto itu memang memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengannya dengan perpaduan dari Idol lain, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa pria itu. Jinyoung hanya berdecak kesal dan mengembalikan ponsel Yugyeom dengan kasar, ia tahu pasti saat ini Jaebum sedang marah kepadanya entah karena apa, terlihat dari sikap pria itu yang langsung pergi memasuki kamarnya.

"Ck... Awas saja kalian Wang, Kim. Aku belum selesai dengan kalian." Jinyoung memutuskan untuk menyusul Jaebum. Setelah kepergian Jinyoung mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, kecuali Bambam yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Hahaha... Coba lihat wajah cemburu Jaebum _hyung_ dan wajah kebingungan Jinyoung _hyung_." Yugyeom tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bahkan ia sampai bergulung di lantai.

"Ckckck... Kalian ada-ada saja, tapi yang tadi benar-benar seru." Youngjae bahkan tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Mark _hyung_ , sebenarnya ini ada apa?" Tanya Bambam dengan polos yang mau tidak mau menghentikan Mark yang juga sedang tertawa.

"Hahaha... Mereka memang sengaja membuat pasangan JJP menjadi bertengkar, Bambam- _ie_." Jelas Mark kepada Bambam. Bambam mendekati Yugyeom dan menjitak kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Awww, kenapa kau menjitakku?" Protes Yugyeom kepada Bambam.

"Ck, kenapa kau suka sekali menggoda Jinyoung _hyung_ serta membuat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ bertengkar." Protes Bambam dengan imutnya.

" _JJ CROSS~_ " Teriak Yugyeom bersama Jackson, mereka membuat pose _JJ Cross_ tanpa memedulikan ucapan Bambam dan kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bambam hanya memutar bola matanya karena jengah telah tidak dihiraukan oleh Yugyeom.

Yugyeom memanglah sangat suka dengan pasangan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Got7 itu, bahkan ia selalu melihat video _JJ Cross_ ketika sedih dan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang gembira ketika Jaebum dan Jinyoung menunjukkan _moment_ mereka di depan umum.

" _I'm Out_." Ucap Bambam.

" _I'm 2 Out_." Youngjae menimpali perkataan Bambam.

" _I'm 3 Out_." Kini Mark yang juga mengikuti mereka berdua mengucapkan slogan yang dibuat oleh Youngjae itu.

Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan menonton film yang sempat tertunda dan meninggalkan duo Jackson dan Yugyeom yang sedang heboh dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Jinyoung mengetuk pintuk kamar Jaebum terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukinya, ia tahu jika tidak akan ada sahutan dari orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu dan memutuskan masuk dengan sendirinya. Jinyoung melihat Jaebum sedang membaca sebuah buku ia pun mendekati kekasihnya itu.

" _Hyung_..."

"..."

" _Hyung_ apa kau marah? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Jaebum mengubah posisinya membelakangi Jinyoung yang membuat pria itu hanya mendengus, bahkan ia tidak tahu kenapa sang _Leader_ bersikap seperti itu kepadanya.

"Kau marah? Ayolah _hyung_ , kau sendiri tahu jika aku adalah seorang pria dan mana mungkin aku memiliki seorang anak, apalagi sebesar dia. Aku tidak percaya kau marah hanya karena sebuah foto dan ucapan dari Jackson dan juga Yugyeom." Jinyoung menghela napas pasrah dan tentu saja dapat terdengar oleh Jaebum.

Jaebum akhirnya membalikkan badan untuk berhadapan dengan Jinyoung, mana tahan ia berlama-lama untuk tidak mengacuhkan kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak marah," Ucap Jaebum.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menghiraukan aku seperti itu, _hyung_?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan kalimat Jackson, apa kau benar-benar berselingkuh di belakangku Jinyoung- _ie_?" Jaebum menatap sendu kepada Jinyoung.

" _Hyung_ , sudah 7 tahun kita bersama. Kita melewati masa sebagai _trainee_ bersama, main drama bersama, debut sebagai JJ Project bersama dan sebagai Got7 juga bersama. Mana mungkin aku selingkuh darimu _hyung_ , sudah aku katakan jika aku akan selalu bersamamu bahkan aku tidak ingin debut dengan unit Got7 tanpa kau di dalamnya, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, aku hanya ingin selalu denganmu, hanya bersamamu. Percayalah aku hanya mencintaimu hyung, mana mungkin aku berselingkuh jika kita selalu bersama." Jelas Jinyoung panjang lebar kepada Jaebum.

Jaebum dapat merasakan kesedihan di dalam kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Jinyoung, ia tahu pasti saat ini Jinyoung sangat kecewa kepadanya karena dengan gampangnya ia menuduh Jinyoung berselingkuh begitu saja, padahal ia tahu jika Jinyoung tidak akan pernah melakukan itu dan salahkan saja duo pembuat onar hari ini yang membuatnya begitu mudah termakan umpan mereka. Sial, dia sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan mereka sehingga membuatnya bertengkar dengan Jinyoung.

"Maafkan aku Jinyoung- _ie_ , aku hanya termakan ucapan mereka dan sangat cemburu mendengar dirimu berselingkuh di belakangku." Jaebum menggenggam tangan Jinyoung dan meyakinkan pria itu dengan permintaan maafnya. Jinyoung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia memaafkan Jaebum.

"Huh, sejujurnya aku juga cemburu setiap kali kau bersikap manis kepada member lainnya apalagi Youngjae," Jinyoung cemberut dan menurut Jaebum itu sangat menggemaskan melihat kekasihnya sedang cemburu seperti ini, hanya saat bersama mereka menunjukkan sisi lain dari mereka.

"Kau sangat jarang melakukan _skinship_ denganku." Lanjut Jinyoung.

"Hahaha... Tidak sadarkah bahkan kau sering membuatku cemburu dengan terlalu sering melakukan _skinship_ dengan member lain, Jinyoung- _ie_? Aku memang membenci melakukan _skinship_ , biarlah mereka sendiri yang mengetahui mana yang lebih real."

"Terkadang ada saatnya aku merindukan masa JJ Project yang hanya ada kau dan aku di dalamnya, _hyung_. Tetapi aku tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa aku juga senang dan bahagia akan adanya keluarga baru kita yaitu Got7, aku merasa nyaman dengan mereka dan aku senang karena dengan adanya mereka membuat kita tidak sering bertengkar seperti dulu." Jinyoung menerawang sambil tersenyum membayangkan masa lalu dan masa sekarang.

"Masa lalu memang penuh dengan kenangan, tetapi masa sekarang lebih menarik untuk dijalani. Aku berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu." Mereka berdua memberikan senyum satu sama lain. Jika banyak yang bertanya mengapa pasangan JJP tidak terlihat dekat satu sama lain bahkan mereka sangat jarang melakukan _moment_ bersama? Itu karena mereka dapat memahami satu sama lain hanya dari tatapan mata, tidak perlu menunjukkan sesuatu yang berlebihan cukup mereka berdua yang tahu. Mereka berdua adalah _Soulmate_ dan itulah kenyataannya dan hubungan mereka sangat spesial.

" _Hyung_ , sebaiknya kita apakan duo perusuh itu?" Suasana berubah dengan seringaian di bibir Jinyoung.

"Sedikit pelajaran sepertinya menarik." Sang _Leader_ juga menyeringai penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Jackson _hyung_ bagaimana ini? Matilah kita!" Yugyeom menggigit jarinya tanda ia sedang gugup. Mereka berdua sudah tersadar dari kehebohan yang mereka buat yang akan berdampak dengan marahnya pasangan Jaebum dan Jinyoung. Bayangkan bagaimana nasib mereka jika yang marah adalah duo _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ di grup itu, habislah mereka.

Mereka bersyukur pasangan itu belum keluar dari kamar, mereka sama sekali tidak menguping pembicaraan pasangan itu. Mana ada yang berani menguping pembicaraan JJP dan mereka semua saling menghargai privasi masing-masing member.

"Yugyeom- _ie_ sebaiknya kita berlindung di kamarmu, jangan keluar sampai pagi, aku akan tidur di sana." Jackson langsung bangkit dari duduknya, ia meminta ijin kepada Bambam jika ia akan tidur di kamar pemuda itu. Bambam awalnya akan protes tetapi kalah cepat dengan menghilangnya Jackson dan Yugyeom ke kamarnya diiringi terbukanya pintu kamar Jaebum.

"Di mana Jackson dan Yugyeom?" Tanya Jaebum singkat, Jinyoung memilih untuk bergabung dengan mereka dan menyerahkan masalah 'hukuman' kepada Jaebum. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaebum.

"Mereka berada di kamar Yugyeom dan sepertinya mereka merencanakan untuk mengurung diri mereka sampai esok pagi agar terhindar dari amukan kalian." Mark akhirnya menjawab, ia sangat tahu apa yang di rencanakan sang kekasih dan _maknae_ itu tanpa bertanya kepada mereka.

"Ck, mereka tidak akan lolos dengan mudah begitu saja. Lihat saja besok." Jaebum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunda hukuman itu sampai esok pagi.

Di sisi lain Jackson dan Yugyeom berdoa agar mereka bisa selamat esok pagi.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **Acuh, Hirau artinya peduli. Jadi kata tidak mengacuhkan (tidak memedulikan) jangan salah kaprah ya ^-^ *awalnya juga salah kaprah***

Untuk pertama kalinya bikin ff GOT7, salam kenal Ahgase~

Maaf OOC banget, harusnya Bambam juga ikutan heboh sama duo perusuh tapi demi cerita dia lebih kalem(?) disini wkwkwk, My Sunshine juga kurang banyak porsinya disini *peluk Youngjae* Maaf banget ceritanya Gaje hahaha...

FF ini terinspirasi setelah melihat fotonya Lucas *emang gak bisa jauh2 dari NCT haha* yang waktu di foto yg itu dia emang Jinyoung banget walaupun wajahnya Lucas gado2(?) haha. Dan waktu GOT7 sama Day6 foto bareng di pojokan kan Yugyeom berada di tengah2 JJP sambil merangkul mereka, di bayanganku itu Yugyeom lagi bujukin mereka biar gak marahan(?) atau biar gak dihukum wkwkwk...

Akhirnya mood ngetik balik setelah kena WB beberapa bulan(?) ff yang lainnya segera menyusul kok, lagi di proses hahaha *readers: kapan woy, dasar banyak omongnya doang* #dihajarrame2

Siders? Review please~~~


End file.
